The Clever One
by lilyflower666
Summary: Ryou and Yugi are just two of the many subjects under the rule of the Pharaoh in Cairo, Egypt. A Pharaoh the world has yet to see. When a careless comment from Yugi gives him the chance to see this mystery Pharaoh, will he stay and take the chance? Or will he surrender himself to the rumors of his cruelty and run?
1. Careless

**So I decided that to make up for not being able to give you a new chapter during my vacation I was going to upload this instead. I hope it makes up for it, for now, and you guys enjoy the start of the new story I've been working on here and there when I get stuck on the others. Also, just so you're aware this one is going to be _very different_ from all the others, so don't expect all of the same couplings that I've had before. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy.**

** The Clever One**

Ryou put the final foods into the basket, and sighed. The last of their crops, and it was going to the great Pharaoh. It was a homage that everyone had to pay once a month. It was that or meet him. Everyone who did though, never came back.

There was more than one rumor flying around about this behavior too. The most common was that the Pharaoh took great pleasure in torturing and killing his victims. Slowly, and over time.

Ryou sighed, as he waited for his husband to come in from the garden. When he did, it was with a small sigh, as he placed three mangos into the basket as well. They both stared with dismay into the basket. It was their smallest offering of the entire year. But they knew they wouldn't be the only ones offering something so small. It had been a bad year for growing.

Yugi shook his head, and took down one of their three loaves of bread. He broke it in half, and wrapped it in a cloth, before placing it, and one of their fresh fruit preserves in the basket as well. He was perhaps hoping that this would settle the matter with the Pharaoh, so as not to send the guards after them.

"Yugi, that's the one I made for you," Ryou said looking up at his husband with tears brimming in his eyes. Yugi gasped and switched it out with another one.

"Sorry, Ryou, I wasn't paying attention," he apologized, kissing the other's forehead.

"Well, as long as you realized your mistake. I guess it's okay, and you can share our bed tonight."

"Oh really? You'd put me out in the cold?" Yugi asked pulling their cloaks down.

"Only if you misbehave."

"Ce'mere you cheeky little thing!" Yugi grabbed his husband tickling his sides. Laughter filled the house as Ryou struggled to get away. Yugi stilled his hands as he just held his husband. He loved the man so much, and he still couldn't believe he'd chosen a worthless person like him.

"Come on, Yugi, we need to give our offering, or else the guards will come here."

"Yeah, come on, put on your cloak. It's getting a bit chilly tonight."

"Can you help me? You know I always have trouble with the ties."

"Trouble with the ties, he says. No, you just like me feeling you up, you perv."

"Letting my husband feel me up makes me a perv? Then what does that make you when you bat your eyes at me and nod towards the bedroom?"

"Hungry, for a non-food item."

"Yugi!" Ryou cried smacking his arm, but he was smiling too.

"I'm gonna gobble you up tonight."

"Ack!" Ryou pulled away from him, grabbing the basket, and making a beeline for the door.

"Ryou wait! Your hood! You forgot to put up your hood! Ryou!"

Ryou hardly listened as he ran right into a man standing three feet outside their door. A quick arm caught his bicep before he could fall though. He righted him, and nodded silently. He heard Yugi coming up behind him, and gasped, running off again giving the stranger a quick thank you.

"Ryou! Your hood!"

"I'm fine, Yugi! I don't need my hood except for when it's sunny out!"

"No! You do! I swear! Everyone will see how pretty you are, and try to take you away! You must cover your pretty looks!"

"You are such a jealous fiend!"

The two disappeared into the crowd, with the stranger watching them all the while. The man was indeed pretty. His companion though, the stranger couldn't say. The shadows of his cloak's hood had hidden him from view. Curious though, he followed them through the crowd.

It seemed odd to him, to see so much happiness in this district of the City. Most here went from day to day with sad frowning faces. To see two who had yet to give into this amazed him. When he found them again, it was in the rather small line of people offering things to the Pharaoh. All of them were shifting from one foot to the other in nervousness.

Walking casually past many of them, he saw why. The offerings they had were so small, the guards were bound to complain. Though, it had been a bad year for growing so perhaps they'd be lenient?

His thoughts were interrupted by an elder at the head of the line. A guard had struck her down, and spat on her. Cursing her for thinking that her small offer would be sufficient enough. He wanted to rush forward and lift her from the ground. To do so though, would only end in himself being revealed to the public.

He placed himself near the two that intrigued him. Listening to them talk, and tease. Such happiness, they must be new companions. Yet to have any fights that might hurt their relationship.

"This is ridiculous," Yugi sighed, as he put Ryou's hood up.

"What do you mean?"

"Why should we give offerings to someone we've never even seen? Someone who we don't even know if they exist."

"Quiet! You're going to get us in trouble. I know you're frustrated about giving the last of our crops, and some of our stored food to the King. I am too. But if we just keep our heads down and not complain, we'll make it through another winter just fine. If things get too bad then we can just ask your cousins for help."

"Yeah, you're right. Why are you so optimistic?"

"Someone has to be around here. There are already too many pessimists in our neighborhood for my tastes."

"Next!"

"Our offering for the great Pharaoh, our King," Ryou said offering the guard the open basket while he and Yugi bowed their heads.

"Well, lookie here boys! Fresh preserves!"

There was a collective gasp in the line behind them.

"But, the Pharaoh will not see this as enough. We shall be at your place at sundown tomorrow to take any food you may be hiding in your home."

"Then what are we supposed to eat, huh!? If you take all the food we've stored for winter, what're we to eat!?" Yugi demanded.

"That's not the Pharaoh's problem. He needs to eat as well, and if we don't take from you peasants as much as we can, what is _he_ to eat? Do you wish your King to starve?"

Yugi didn't say a word, just glared at the man from beneath his hood. There was nothing he could do or say. Ryou knew there were a thousand things he'd love to do or say to the man in front of him, but he bit his tongue for his sake.

"Well, peasant? Do you wish your King to starve?"

"Of course not," he said reluctantly, snatching the basket back from the guard. He tossed the food in it into the wagon, and then wrapped an arm around Ryou. The two walked away, with Ryou leaning into Yugi for support.

The stranger in the cloak was astounded at the behavior. Such fight and bite in that one's behavior. Then he backed down, all for the sake of his companion. A companion he had a secret feeling was a husband. Just from the way he saw them interact with one another. They were husbands.

The guard collecting the food though, was a greedy thing. He took one look at the preserves they had most likely stored for themselves, and had only given to the King in hopes of saving them from a raid on their home. There was little they could do though, if they were caught hiding their food after being warned of a raid on it, they'd be punished.

Still though, of all the offerings he'd seen so far this month. They'd given the most. They who lived on the edges of the city, who already had so little, had given the most. It said a lot about them. A guard stepped up to his side.

"So?"

"Can I help you?"

"This cloaks new. Where'd you get it from?"

"How is it, of all the guards here, you can always find me, Mahad?"

"I've had a lot of practice, Atem."

"Tch. Leave the peasants be. _All_ of them. It was a bad year for growing. I'm actually surprised that they offered as much as they have."

"Including the two?"

"Especially those two. To give me stored winter food, when clearly they have so little as it is. I am astounded at the generosity. Oh, and see to it that I actually _find_ those preserves on my table."

"Of course, but there are a few that haven't shown up at all yet."

"Let it pass. Like I said, it was a bad growing year."

"I shall give the order," Mahad said turning to walk away when a sudden thought occurred to him.

"Oh, and Mahad, that little cloaked spitfire."

"Yes?"

"Bring him to me."

"I thought you wanted them to be left alone."

"Oh, I do. It's just, I heard him say he doesn't think I exist. I simply want to put his mind at ease that the food he gives on a monthly basis doesn't go to waste."

"And how're we supposed to hunt him down if we know nothing about him? Besides that he lives on the edge of the City?"

"By his companion of course. Ask around about the man connected to the one who has white hair, a pretty face, and very pale skin. I'm sure anyone here would be more than willing to point you in the right direction."

"Very well. Anything else?"

"He and his husband are to remain unharmed."

Mahad nodded and walked off towards the wagon, and three other guards. They would most likely start on the task tomorrow. Give the two some time before they were separated for a short period of it.

Atem turned and headed back towards the Palace on the horizon of the sky. All this power he had, and none of it he could use. If he could just make his people's lives easier, that was all he really was asking for. Sometimes, he felt as if he was a gilded bird in a cage. But he must get back to it, lest someone else discovered him to be missing.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think so far. Midnight ;p**


	2. At the Edge

**Here's the next chapter. I do not own Yugioh or the songs mentioned in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Yugi sat out in the back of their garden, burying some of their jarred goods. He'd wrapped it up in one of his Mother's precious boxes. He knew, _he_ _knew_, he could get them killed for this. But he would rather go hungry himself than see his husband go another full winter with only barley oats and bread to eat. The one thing they were never interested in when they came on a raid.

He could hear Ryou singing an old fairytale song in the house. Just the sound of that beautiful voice gave him strength. He dug deeper using his spade. Finally, when he had dug a hole he found to be sufficient, he put the box in it, and a small tree he'd bought on the way home on top of it. He covered the roots and box, with dirt.

Lemons, they had told him. Lemons was what this tree produced. He just hoped that that was the truth and it wasn't another plant that produced mangos, figs, pomegranates, dates, or grapes. There was enough of those growing in his garden already. Besides, he wanted to see Ryou pucker up at the taste of a lemon, so he could take advantage of that sweet kissable face.

Yugi watered the lemon tree, letting the water go deep, before moving to his other plants, and watering them too. A rough breeze blew past him, and Yugi shivered, before rubbing his arms and calling it a night he headed back in.

Standing in the doorway, he watched Ryou fix a small meal for the two of them. Figs, dried dates, honeyed bread, and wine. All the while dancing about and singing about miracles. When he spotted Yugi in the doorway though, he stopped singing and dancing, and just went about setting the table.

"Come now, don't be like that. I was enjoying the show before supper."

"Oh, be quiet. You know I don't like singing in front of others."

"Ah, but I am not others, I am your husband," Yugi replied moving into the room, and wrapping his arms around Ryou.

"Doesn't mean you're allowed special privileges denied to others."

"No?"

"No."

"Rotten shame that is," Yugi replied kissing his cheek. "What if I sing with you?"

"It's bad enough I have to hear it sometimes, but don't torture our neighbors too."

"Hey! I have a beautiful voice. Here I'll show you."

_And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lift-_

Ryou pulled away from his husband, shaking his head and laughing. Yugi always knew how to make him laugh. Whenever he was down about something, he'd always been there coaxing out a laugh or two. Not just from him though, from everyone he met. He may be a pessimist, but he made everyone else into an optimist.

"Come on, Koibito, let's eat."

"Yugi, no Japanese. You how they feel about that here. Call me Habibi."

"Why should we forsaken our ancestry just to please others, Ryou?"

"Please, I don't want to get in trouble."

Yugi sighed, pulling his husband close. Ryou rested his head on Yugi's chest as he was just held. His strong protector and provider from day one.

"Okay, Habibi, share a meal with me?"

"Always."

Yugi kissed his forehead, and that was the end of it. He'd bend over backward to keep his husband happy. Even if it meant giving things up for him, he'd do it. Just so nothing took that smile off his face. Or so that he never had to look into fear tear-filled eyes again. Like that day…

The two sat down and ate the meal Ryou had prepared. They went to bed after and slept until Ryou awoke from another nightmare. Then Yugi stayed awake all night trying to console his husband. This type of night was normal for them though. Ryou would always eventually fall back asleep, but Yugi would remain awake, just holding the beautiful man; whispering words of comfort in his ears.

The next morning rose like any other. Yugi climbed from the bed early, before the sun was even up, and started on the morning chores of making bread. His Father and Mother had taught him many things before they passed. Farming, baking, and recreational activities.

Yugi supplied the bread for most of the peasants around here. But with such a bad year, many were having trouble paying him the usual amount for the bread. They'd all been able to work something out though. Like Mai, the only one who could make decent clothing in the area, was making him and Ryou a wool blanket for their bed. It was a three-month process, but as long as she had a loaf of bread every day she was able to find time to work on it.

Yugi had straight-up laughed at her remark of having to _find_ the time to work on it. He'd agreed none the less though. The one they had on the bed now was thin, and didn't keep them very warm when the wind blew through the open windowed house.

Little things like that though, was how they made, not money per say, but things an even trade. Yugi wiped his brow as he took three more loaves out of the oven. Ryou came into the kitchen yawning, and rubbing his eyes. Chuckling, Yugi pulled the half loaf down, and handed it to him. He kissed Yugi's cheek thanking him, as he went about the kitchen preparing breakfast. Yugi put the last three loaves into the oven.

After 45 minutes of them cooking, and Yugi and Ryou eating breakfast, they were ready to come out. Yugi pulled them out, and set them with the rest in the large metal basket that had wheels on the bottom. No one was quite sure how it had become that way, but it had cost Yugi three silver pennies for the convenience of not having to lug two huge sacks around on his back. Ryou had woven a reed basket to fit inside it so none of their goods became dirty. He kissed his husband, and left to hand out the goods. Just another normal day in the world they lived in.

Yugi was coming up on Penny's home when he first heard it. A guard was asking her questions about a white haired youth, and anyone she may know that was associated with him. Yugi almost froze in the middle of the street, but shook it off, and pulled his cloak closer to him as he approached the two.

"A white haired youth?" Penny asked with a small laugh. "I think I would've remembered that."

"Penny," Yugi said handing her three loaves of bread.

"Oh, Yugi! Let me get you the thing."

"Don't bother. Bread is on me today, as it always is after a feast."

"Pish posh. You'll be running out of flour, and I stocked two stores for you."

"Two?"

"Yes, two."

"But, Penny!"

"Just take them."

"No way. Three loaves for one stock of flour. That was the deal remember?"

"I didn't ask you what our deal was, I told you what you were getting," Penny said with a final note in her voice that Yugi heard in Ryou's sometimes.

"Women," he muttered under his breath as she disappeared back into the mill.

"Sir," the guard said turning to him.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen a pretty faced, pale skinned, white haired youth running about?"

"No. All the white haired people around here are old."

"Are you quite sure?"

"I'm certain I would've remembered someone like that. May I ask why you think we have a youth as you just described around here."

"Well, to be honest, it's not them we're interested in. It's their companion."

"Their companion?"

"Yes, the Pharaoh heard of a rumor that his companion thinks he's a made-up figure. We were ordered to bring him to him."

"I see."

"Here it is, Yugi! Two stocks of flour," Penny said cheerfully reappearing at that moment with six bags of flour.

Yugi sighed, taking the bag he wore under his cloak off, and opened it for her. She gently placed all bags into it, and Yugi slung it up under the cloak, and onto his back again. He thanked Penny, told the guard good luck in his search and went onto the next stop.

There was a guard there too, hassling a man named Muhtaram. The minute he saw Yugi though, he looked relieved as he went inside to grab him something for the bread. What in the world? Everyone knew he didn't charge anything after feast day so what were they all doing? He was back in seconds with a pot of honey sealed with a wax coating. Well, Ryou would be happy.

"Muhtaram, what's going on?"

"Well, you were the only one who had a raid order. Shouldn't have given the greedy guards the preserves."

"It was for the Pharaoh. Perhaps it will make him more lenient next year."

"Taxes go up, not down, Yugi."

"They could also stay the same."

"Wishful thinking isn't going to change what actually is."

"As for the raid order that was canceled. Something about a bad growing year for peasants the Pharaoh said," the guard said shrugging. "And not all of us are greedy, thank you. Only that one was."

"Was?" Yugi asked.

"Uh, yeah, was stripped of his titles for trying to steal, and was put in the slaves quarters."

"Our great King is kind of funny, isn't he?"

"Yugi!" Muhtaram said in a warning voice.

"Ryou will appreciate this. Thank you, Muhtaram."

"Sir," the guard said to Muhtaram before following Yugi down the street to Mai's. Muhtaram blinked, a guard calling _him_ 'Sir', now that was funny.

"Can I help you?" Yugi asked as soon as he was within hearing range.

"What do you mean by our great King being funny?"

"Well, he portrays an image that would suggest that he doesn't like thieves, and yet, leaves us in ragged huddled masses. It just seems like a contradiction is all."

"Are you accusing the Pharaoh of stealing?"

"Must he really collect food from us every month? I mean…doesn't he have his own crops?"

The guard gave him a soft smile, clapped a hand on his shoulder, and started to walk off. He turned at the last minute though, and asked about Ryou. Yugi shook his head saying that you can't hide anything pretty in this part of the City. The guard laughed, and nodded, walking off. It made Yugi nervous though, what if one of them went to his home? He wasn't there, and Ryou was all alone.

_Knock. Knock._

Ryou perked up, and wiped his hands of the water on them before going to the door and opening it. It was highly unusual for Yugi, or his cousins, to knock, unless his hands were full. And even then it sounded like he kicked the door.

Three massive guards stood in his doorway. He gasped, and backed away, wishing for Yugi to reappear. But why were they here so early? They'd said sundown, so why…?

"Look it there. Pale skin, white hair, and a pretty face," one of the guards said leering at him.

"C-c-can I-I-I-I hel…p y-y-y-you?"

"Hey, hey," one of the others said coming into the house. He held up his hands in a non-threatening gesture. "There's no reason to be scared. We're just looking for your husband. He has a private audience with the Pharaoh."

All of Ryou's stuttering vanished in that one second.

"He's not here."

"Then where is he?"

"I don't know. He came home about ten or so minutes ago, packed a small bag, and told me to stay put. He said he needed help with something, and then just left out the back door."

"Are you saying he was in town this morning?"

"Just doing his daily bread run."

The third guard's eye started to twitch slightly. "You mean to say he gives loaves of bread personally to the other peasants in this part of the City?"

"Yes. He's the only baker of bread for miles."

"Didn't you talk to someone doing that this morning, Seth?" the first guard asked.

"Bloody liar!"

"So, he ran?" the second one asked, as the first laughed at Seth.

"He did say he'd be back in five days' time."

"I think you're lying, just like he did," Seth said.

"Either way, you'll travel with us to the Palace. For this will surely smoke him out from where ever it is he's hiding."

"What? No! I was told to stay here! Yugi! Yugi! Help! Yugi!"

Yugi ran back to the house after making his final drop off. He'd dumped the sack on his back into the metal basket as soon as it was clear of bread. The wheels bounced on the flat road, threatening to tip on the side as he ran at full speed through the city. He needed to get back home, and get himself and Ryou out of the area. They could hide at Malik's or Heba's for a little bit.

Yugi burst through the front door, and saw signs evident of a struggle. No, no, no, not his world. Not his Ryou.

"Ryou! Ryou! Where are you, Habibi! Habibi, answer me! Where are you? Ryou! Ryou!"

Tearing the place apart, he was left with no choice but to accept that his Koibito was gone. His husband and strength giver was taken to the Palace. Yugi dropped to his knees, beating his fist against the sandstone floor. Tears escaping his eyes for the first time in years. He was supposed to protect Ryou from going to the same place his Mother and sister had been taken to. He'd failed him, he'd failed.

"Yugi!" a male appeared in the doorway. "Oh, good, you're still here. I just heard, and ran right over. Thank goodness you're okay."

Yugi raised his tear stained face, with more rivers ever flowing down. "He's gone, Heba. They took my Ryou. They just took him. It was me. I was the one they wanted. Why couldn't they just wait for _me_?"

"So, what're you going to do?"

"Get Malik, and maybe we can come up with a trade. Anything to get him out of there. I promised to protect him, and I failed."

"Yugi, Ryou's a grown man. You need to stop treating him like a child. He's your equal in this relationship, remember?"

"No, it's worse than that, Heba. He's my sanity. How am I supposed to live without that? Without my rock?"

"We'll get him back, but trading your life for his won't make anything better. Ryou can't live without you either. He came with a lot of emotional trauma, and who will hold him at night if you're not here, huh? Who will do that?"

"Being here alone is better than him being locked up in that horrid place alone. At least he'll be in the home we tried making together. At least he'll be free, and comfortable. Let's get to Malik's. He has all we need anyway."

"Okay, but he's out of bread, so…"

"Let me grab the loaves we have."

"He'll appreciate that."

Yugi grabbed the loaves, wrapped them in cloth, and put them in the basket he and Ryou had used yesterday for the feast. Putting his hood up, and Heba doing so too, they both left. Yugi stopped at the edge of the City, looking back at his home briefly, before both made their way out into the unforgiving desert.

* * *

**Thanks for all the encouraging reviews! I'm glad you guys are interested in this story and I hope to keep it that way. Also, thanks to everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. Please review! Midnight ;p**


	3. Seventeen

**Ugh, I've been coughing like crazy over the past five weeks. Having no energy sucks. It's starting to come back though, and I've already used some of it to get out of the house and post this. Still, you probably want to read not listen too me talk. So, I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Ryou shook like a leaf under his cloak. He tried to stop crying, he tried to be brave, but how could he be without Yugi here? Without his arm wrapped around his shoulder, or waist? Where was his husband?

He stopped walking again, and the three who took him also stopped. Not one had laid a hand on him other than the first time when they dragged him out of his home. But except for the forming bruise on his arm, they'd been relatively gentle. Not at all how he remembered the guards being with his Mother and sister when they were dragged off.

"Maybe we should just take him back," the second one said.

"We can't do that, Mahad. He's the bait, and if we want to capture that little spitfire we need to take him."

"Ryou!"

Ryou's head flipped around at Muhtaram's voice.

"Hey! Where are you going with Ryou!?"

"Funny, that you know him," Mahad said. "When I questioned you earlier, you had no idea as to who I was talking about."

"Let him go!"

"Ryou!" Penny shouted running forwards. "What're you doing here? Where's Yugi? It's unlike him to let you out of his sight."

"He came home, packed a bag, said he'd be back in five days, told me to stay put, and then ran off," Ryou explained quickly hoping no one would say any more about his real character. Especially with _him_ involved. He was hoping they'd be smart enough to catch on.

"Yugi? He did that?" Penny asked looking away from him and to Muhtaram. Who looked back at her with just as much as confusion.

"That doesn't sound like him at all. I mean, he'd sooner cut off one of his own limbs than let you out of his sight."

"Now, that sounds more like, Yugi," Penny said laughing slightly looking back down at Ryou to see they'd both just made a horrible mistake. He'd been lying. And not only had they ruined his cover; they'd practically told the guards themselves that Ryou was lying. They'd just made it worse.

"Really?" the first guard asked.

"He's that devoted to his husband?" Seth asked.

"That's amazing. No wonder he's giving them both an audience with him."

"Who is?" Penny demanded.

"Why the great Pharaoh, of course."

"Yeah right!"

"If any of you hurt, Ryou, you'll have a riot on your hands. He's the trigger to Yugi's temper. Without him, it'll remain unchecked. Just remember that."

"Here, Ryou, take this," Muhtaram gave him some bread, cheese, and an apple.

"Help me."

"Only Yugi can help you. He's always been the only one that ever could. This will at least keep you full."

Penny put an amethyst ribbon around his left wrist. The same color of his husband's eyes. It was Penny's most precious possession, Ryou knew it. It had belonged to her sister, Mira. Mira had been taken to the Palace a generation ago and no one had seen her since. Ryou nodded at Penny's understanding. If he saw Mira, then he was to give it to her. To give her strength and word that Penny was still alive. Alive and free.

Mai came running up just then. She grabbed Ryou without warning, and pulled him close.

"Be your strong optimistic self, Ryou. It's what Yugi would want. Also, I just got word that he's headed to his cousin's. He'll come for you. He always has," Mai whispered all of this quickly into his ear. Then she handed him a small bag. Ryou took it, finding it to be relatively light. Looking inside quickly, he looked up at her grinning, before slinging it up under his cloak.

"Oh, and put up your hood," Mai added grabbing the cloth and putting it over his head. "You know that husband of yours will throw a fit if you have even one sunburn on your perfect white skin."

"Which I've never understood. I mean it would give him plenty of opportunities to massage you with the aloe plant if you did," Muhtaram said.

"Simple, my husband isn't as perverted as you all make him out to be."

All three busted out laughing. Then they walked off. There was nothing they could do anyway. Ryou nibbled on the cheese and tried to keep an optimistic attitude as he started to walk on.

Yugi stood in Malik's doorway a moment before walking in without an invitation. This had been where he'd grown up. You could still see the black char on the rock walls from the fire that had consumed the inside of it so many years ago. This place had a dark history. What sometimes felt like a forbidden memory.

All that was left of the male line stood in the small front room. All four of them. Yugi looked around and saw that the women were in the room adjoined to it, one heavy with child, another with an infant at her breast. They'd all made an agreement the night of the fire that their history, and how they survived it would stay buried with the past. They'd also agreed that none of them should marry into their own line so as to not fuel the anger of being robbed of everything they knew.

It was impossible not to feel some of that anger creeping back every now and then, but they all tried to keep it in check for their partner's sakes. All of the women and one male that had married into their family knew of their history, had been told it, and given the option of putting as much distance as they wanted between them the night before the wedding. None had taken the offer. They'd all come with their own histories, none as bloody as the one they were marrying into, but just as bad.

The Pharaoh…that title had more blood on its hands then it knew of.

Yugi looked his cousins over, there was Heba, a tanned version of himself, and you could tell they were related the best. His strength laid in physical labor. Malik, slightly taller than himself and Heba, tanned as well, with sandy blonde hair and a slightly crazy look in his eye. The mind behind it was far from insanity though, he was the most grounded person Yugi knew. Last, there was Odion, the eldest of them. He was a good one to two feet taller than them, had an imprinted burn of hieroglyphics on the left side of his face, was dark-skinned, and didn't talk much anymore. It was a shame too, his strength had always been in speech. He could make a crowd rise or fall with words alone.

Yugi…he'd been his Father's son, and by being born into that part of the family meant he was the leader. The Chief of his tribe. Being married to a man though meant he could produce no heir. So he declared that the first son born to Mai and Odion would be the next Chief of their tribe after him. Then they found out that Mai couldn't have children, not with Odion anyway. So it was determined that whoever produced a male son first, that child would be made the next Chief.

Malik's wife, Keira, had given birth to a girl three months ago. Heba's wife, Rebekah, was in her ninth month of pregnancy and was due any day now. Everyone was hoping, holding their breath, that it was a boy. Malalia hadn't been sure if either woman would survive another pregnancy.

"They were after me," Yugi finally said. "Why couldn't they just wait for me?"

"Mai sent word that they're using him as bait," Odion said quietly.

"Of course."

"And that he told the guards you'd be back in five days' time."

"Then I better not show up early. Let us prepare."

"You don't think they'll hurt him?"

"No, I don't," Yugi said putting the basket he'd been carrying down on the table. "If Ryou is no more than bait than he won't be harmed. Even a King shouldn't be that foolish. Let's see, if we look at this like we're playing a chess game Ryou is obviously the Knight, I'm a Bishop, the ones who took him are the Queen, and the Pharaoh is the…King. The Bishop needs to get to the King, but in order to do so, it needs to lure the Queen away from them by using the Knight. Only by defeating the King can the Bishop render the game null, and rescue the Knight. Do you understand?"

All the men were nodding. Malik spoke up first.

"But what about the Queen afterward? The chess analogy is fine, on the board, but what about in real life? The Queen, the guards, they won't look at it in the same way you have. They won't see the game won, and surrender in defeat. They'll stand to defend their King."

"Yes, I'm counting on it. Once Ryou is clear of the guards get him out of there."

"Oh I see, the Knight isn't the diversion, the Bishop is. The Knight still remains the goal, you're simply going to be using a roundabout method of obtaining it."

"Yes, that's the idea. So, Malik, where are they?"

"Still in their hiding spot of course."

"They need polishing so take them out. Odion, take the women to Malalia's. Have her look after them until Malik and Heba return. And with Rebekah being so heavy, it's better that the doctor of this village be with her constantly. We don't know when that baby will arrive."

"No, I'll take my wife and Keira to Malalia's," Heba said.

"Heba, you're needed here, we need help to remove the stone," Yugi said back firmly.

"I'm taking Rebekah and Keira to Malalia's."

The tone he used was firm and determined. So Yugi just waved his hand, and that was the end of it. He needed his cousin on his side, and if taking the women to Malalia's got him there, then he'd sacrifice the extra strength to keep him happy.

Besides, it probably _was_ for the best. Rebekah had a hard time trusting men in general, Heba was no exception. Married though they were, she still shied from his touch every now and again. The times became more frequent after she became pregnant with their child. Heba always took it in a stride though and gave her all the space she needed. Cherishing every moment he got to hold her like just that simple hug was the most precious thing he owned.

"Come, Odion, you'll help Malik and I move the stone."

Odion nodded, getting up, and following the two of them out the back door. Yugi paused at the edge of Malik's garden. The last time they took this trek, they were hiding the remnants of their Father's discretions. Now though, they were actively seeking them. Those recreational activities that they were taught…were actually going to have to be put to real-life use. Yugi sighed, before pushing through the gate and running to catch up with the other two.

Malik swung an arm around his shoulders. "We're not happy about it either."

"Do you think he'll be okay without me?" Yugi finally asked. He knew what he'd said, but what he was feeling was another matter entirely.

"Are you looking at how you'd handle the situation? If you were using someone important to the Pharaoh as bait, would you hurt them?"

"No. They'd be worth less injured and dead, then unharmed and alive. That's not what I'm worried about though. I mean do you think he'll be okay mentally?"

"Are any of us?"

"No, I suppose we're not. We're all riddled with afflictions, some kind of thing that makes us sane, and many things that make us turn easily to insanity. I know the moment I see Ryou though, it'll be all about him again, nothing else will matter."

Odion laughed a little, "and you don't think he feels the same about you?"

"Not in the same way, no."

"You're wrong. Ryou cares about you in the same exact way. So ready to lay down his life if it meant you'd see the light of one more day."

"I'd never let him."

"Which is why he's willing to do it. They took him before you returned before I could get there even. He lied and said you took off and told him to stay put. He was only thinking about keeping you safe."

"Ryou should stop trying so hard. I'm more than able to take care of myself."

"He'd say the same of you," Malik chuckled as they stopped in front of an open barren space. Nothing but bare jagged rocks as far as the eye could see. They all shared a look of dread, before heading out onto the terrain.

Ryou walked with his head down into the big anteroom. Then he shook his head slightly, and raised it in defiance, as his husband would of, throwing back the hood. He saw the Pharaoh at the end of the hall. The man who'd disturbed their day to day life for his own amusement. The man with no heart.

Chains rattled to his left, and Ryou looked over. A woman fought against her restraints, her faced burned grotesquely and beyond recognition. It was her eyes though, that he could see behind the mask of melted flesh that made him stop. Doe brown eyes, his eyes. Was that his sister being held back, or his Mother? He didn't care, he made a dash towards her, only to be struck down.

Ryou cried in pain as he slid across the sandstone floor, he held his head where he'd been hit. If Yugi were here, he wouldn't let that stop him. He'd try again. So Ryou tried again. He wasn't stopped this time, as he ran straight into her chest, kissing her face. He didn't know what member of his family this was, but he didn't care. He'd found someone who'd been taken. They were alive. Alive in daily torment, but alive none-the-less.

Soft fingers touched Ryou's cheek, and he jerked away in surprise. He clutched the woman to his chest as he looked up at the Pharaoh. He had risen from his chair, walked down the dais, and to him. All to touch his cheek and tsk at it? The Pharaoh got down on one knee so they'd be eye to eye.

"So, my guards tell me you lied to them."

Yugi would respond with a 'so?', and just thinking of that man brought a small smile to his face. Ryou was more reserved though and just nodded, the smile still on his face.

"And that's funny to you?"

Ryou shook his head, trying to fight off the smile, but failing. Thinking about Yugi always gave him strength. Right now though, it was causing him to smile and laugh at the Pharaoh, imagining exactly how he would've responded to each thing the Pharaoh said.

"It seems like it is," Pharaoh said annoyed as a small bubble of laughter escaped him.

"Is Yugi amusing you, Ryou?" an old aged voice asked her voice slightly muffled in his chest.

Pharaoh jumped back, his eyes wide with surprise. If Ryou had to guess this was the first time he had ever heard her speak.

"Mom," Ryou sighed, "yes, he is. Yugi's always up to something if only to get me to smile."

"Your companion lied to them too," Pharaoh proclaimed to the silent room. "He looked Seth dead in the eye and told him he didn't know you. Then he made a comment about how I was being funny, to Mahad."

"Funny?" Ryou asked nervously all humor concerning his husband dying. Oh, he hoped that Yugi hadn't let his tongue get him in trouble.

"He claimed I did not like thieves but left my people in ragged masses. I think he was accusing me of stealing, but when asked directly, he replied with the question 'do I not have my own crops to feast from?'. I do, but if I do not ask for offerings from my people, how do I keep you in line? Especially those on the outskirts of the city?"

Ryou looked away and down to the floor. He knew exactly which _outskirts of the city_ Pharaoh was talking about. It was where Yugi was from. Where he was from. Where Mai, Odion, Muhtaram, Penny, most of them were from. Only a few people like Malik, Rebekah, Keira, and Heba had stayed in the place called home. Most of them had moved out, afraid that if they stayed there and started families, grew into the tribe they once were, there'd be another massacre like before. Almost genocide.

"What do you know about it?" Ryou muttered before actually thinking his words through like he usually did.

"I know plenty about it."

"Is that why you want him? Not to prove that you exist but to soak your hands in more blood?"

"What're you talking about?"

"You're Pharaoh, aren't you?" Ryou spat out looking back up at him. "Don't you know your history? Or is the memory of what you did so horrendous even you do not want to face it?"

"And what have I done that is so horrendous you feel you have the right to spit at my feet because of it?"

"You…know what you did," Ryou said back though he wasn't as sure as before. It was only 17 years ago that it had happened. Ryou frowned, taking in the young face of the Pharaoh, how old was he? The age of Pharaoh was never told, but looking at him up close, he couldn't have been more than 21…22 maybe. And if that were the case he'd have been no more than four…five years of age. Certainly in no position to give out orders like those.

"Your words are lost on me…Ryou. So tell me, what did I do?"

"How old are you?"

"That is neither here nor there."

"Your wrong, your age could mean life or death for me. How old are you?"

"I am 17. Now, what did I do?"

Ryou recoiled from him. This man, no boy, was the Pharaoh? He was younger than them? And by more than ten years too. They were being ruled by a child. No wonder they felt like toys sometimes, that was all they were to a child. Ryou hooked his Mother's chin and lifted her face up to him.

"This, you did this." It was the only answer Ryou could give him without putting the noose around his husband's neck himself. The high family thought the tribe's heir was dead, better to keep it that way. And since they were going around offering descriptions of him, it meant they never saw Yugi's face. But then again, his guards had, on the bread delivery today. Yugi never wore his hood up, never.

"I did not. My late Father did. But she was a traitor to the crown, and you are her child. You called her Mother. I thought all of her children had been captured."

"Yugi is two years older than me. He is stronger than me too. He kept me in place as we watched them drag off my Mother and Sister. His hand clamped over my mouth and nose until I passed out. I can still see my Mother's hand clawing at the door frame as she fought against the ones who came to take her away."

"He stopped you from becoming a man."

"No, he stopped me from being foolish. I could no more fight than breathe under the waves of the Nile. I would've been caught too, and he lonely in his solitude. Your Father tore families apart. Left children stranded in the street with no place to turn. He did not care about us. Do you? I heard the guards say that you called off the raid that would've been made on our homes for giving you so little this month. Is that true?"

"It is. The one who ordered it was greedy, and a thief."

"The King is funny," Ryou muttered.

Mahad threw back his head in laughter.

"What is so funny?" the Pharaoh asked turning to him.

"His companion said the same thing to a similar phrase that I said earlier this morning. The exact same thing, 'the King is funny'…about thievery."

"Hmph, if he seems to care for your welfare so much. Why did he not just give himself up when Seth explained why they were looking for you?" Pharaoh demanded turning back to Ryou.

"He knew I'd worry if he just disappeared."

"Yugi would rather leave with Ryou than leave Ryou," Wisteria said. "Screaming in his sleep as the fire rages on."

"Mom," Ryou said in a voice that practically shouted for her to hold her tongue.

Pharaoh stood up, surprising Ryou slightly. "Who is your husband?"

"A strong, courageous, and funny man. Though, he can have a short temper, and reckless tongue sometimes."

"The peasants told my guards that you're the clip on the grenade to that anger of his."

"I can be. I'm also the pin that holds it in place."

"You know what a grenade is?"

Ryou sucked a small breath in but didn't answer the question. There was no need to, he already had by saying he was the pin to hold Yugi's temper in place.

"How interesting," Pharaoh muttered before turning to the room "Listen up! This young man here is under my care! He's not to come under any harm! Any man, woman, or child accused of hurting him in any form or way will be killed on sight without trial. Which leads us to you." Pharaoh spun around looking at something behind Ryou.

Ryou followed his eyesight, only now seeing a man with rotten teeth, dark greasy black hair, and skin pulled taught on his face as he bared his teeth at the Pharaoh.

"Kill him in whatever way you see fit," Pharaoh ordered and then turned away.

Ryou pushed his Mother away and sprung up in front of a guard, arms spread wide, as they approached him with a fist drawn back. Ryou grunted as the punch to cheek sent him sprawling to the ground. Pharaoh whipped around, astonishment on his face as he saw Ryou get back up, and spread his arms wide in front of the man again.

"Life is valuable, and should not be tossed aside so casually," Ryou said firmly.

A gunshot went off behind him, making Ryou gasp, and the Pharaoh's eyes widen more. They were both thinking the same thing. Had Ryou just been shot? Ryou looked down, but saw no blood, and felt no pain. He turned around to see the man slumped at his feet on the ground, blood pooling from a wound in the back of his head.

The one holding the gun had a scar going over his right eye, a teal tunic, and grey pants on. He stared down at Ryou as if he was the most disgusting thing he'd ever seen. Ryou looked back at him in horror, wondering how he could so easily kill a man in cold blood.

"Who are you to defend this man who has tortured your Mother in various ways over the past 16 years?"

"I am her child," Ryou said confidently. "I am the person she was raising me to be. Violence solves nothing. I know this just as well as anybody in the small part of the city that I come from. Violence creates conflict, conflict creates war, and war creates a senseless meaning of justification for killing someone else."

"Look at you! You must think you're so wise, but you know nothing!"

"I know you've had an easy life. I can tell just from your attitude. Those who have lived in the streets of the world know more than those who look at it from an open window."

"What's that even supposed to mean?"

"That's very logical," the man called Mahad said scratching his chin.

"It is?" Pharaoh asked.

"Yes, this one, he had an education of some kind. Who educated you?"

"The Previous Pharaoh. He was a teacher even when he didn't know he was being one."

Someone gasped behind him. Ryou turned to see who it was. There were four different girls standing in a doorway. Two he recognized on sight, but the other two were a mystery of who they were.

"Big Brother!" Amane shouted running straight into his arms. Amane, she was like the female version of him.

"This is Ryou, Amane? What're you doing here?" Mira asked, as if she didn't already know who he was.

"The Pharaoh requested my company," Ryou responded back, flashing his wrist at her as he motioned towards the King. He followed her lead and acted as if they had never met.

Her eyes flickered with the briefest of emotions at the ribbon on his wrist but were gone as quickly as they'd come. She simply nodded, before going to sit behind the throne, on a slightly smaller stone chair. It made Ryou wonder, just who was Mira now?

"His husband's actually, but it seems the man is no longer in the city."

"Release him!" Amane screamed at the King.

"I can't do that. He's the bait, and I will lure the wolf that sniffs him out into my den. If nothing more than to prove my existence to him."

"Do you play chess?" Ryou asked.

"I do."

"So does Yugi. I just hope, for your sake, that you're better at the game than he is. I've never seen him lose."

"So, let the game begin," Pharaoh said, with a small smirk.

Miles away from him, he had no idea that his opponent in the match was saying the same thing as he held up a blade that never rusted.

* * *

**Sigh, whoo we made it to the bottom. Really though, my boss and I have a VERY different meaning of the word part-time. I should be happy because I'm still getting the relative amount of same hours as before, but I'm not. I'm not because it takes away from what I love doing most which is writing. And now this is getting morbid. Thank you to everyone who is/are following/favorited this story. And thank you to everyone who reviewed User and Guest alike. Please review! Midnight ;p**


	4. Victory at a Cost

**It's been far too long since I sat down and just wrote like I have nothing better to do. Oh well, I got a bit more of spof done today, so it's definitely closer to being updated. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Five days had passed by. Five painstakingly long days. Today was the day that Yugi hoped that the Pharaoh would return his husband to him. If not, he was planning on infiltrating the Palace to get him back. Yugi sat at the edge of the city, hidden by a small dust storm blowing through. Wearing the clothes he was though, he'd never be seen, not even if it had been clear. His ancestors had not been stupid, they'd been very clever, and adapted quickly to the new climate. Including making clothes the color of the sands that covered this land. No, Yugi would not be seen.

After six hours of sitting in the desert, he saw a small litter approach his home. He saw more than one person getting out, but the one person he wanted to see in particular did not. Yugi growled, before standing up, and walking out of the desert like a phantom straight towards his own home. The home he and Ryou had made together.

He made no noise as he walked up behind someone that was just a head shorter than he. Yugi took a blade out of his boot, and pressed it just under their Adam's apple.

"Where's my husband?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Still in the caravan."

"Is he injured in any way?"

"A little, but that was from the first day in the Palace. No one touched him thereafter."

"What do you mean by a little?"

"He has a bruise on his arm, and his cheek is still swollen a little. Other than those two accounts, he's not been harmed."

"How disappointing I thought I'd have a better opponent in our game of chess. It's a basic component of what they teach Kings this day in schooling isn't it? How to play even the most complicated games of chess?"

Yugi heard a small click, and something cold press against the back of his head. A gun, but he wasn't afraid. He still had the upper hand, and the one with the gun to his head wasn't even aware of it. Looking down, moving his head ever so slightly, he saw the boot of the one behind him. He was going to need new pants after this.

Removing the blade from the man's throat he made it look like he was going to surrender. At the last minute Yugi flicked his wrist, he heard someone gasp and then howl in pain, the gun losing its position as it was dropped to the ground. Yugi spun around, kicking it away as he pulled one of his heirloom katanas out of the sheath hidden on his back under the cloak he wore. A blade that never rusted.

They used to, or so he was told back in the ancient days, but no more. After the year 5085 A.D. a liquid was made in a chemical lab to stop blades from ever rusting, scratching, dulling, staining, or breaking. At first it was only used in the war, but soon the chemicals needed to make the liquid was leaked on something called the internet, and everyone was making the chemical to ensure that their blades never aged. But for the chemical being such a hit with the population, no one could've foreseen what the end of the war really meant. One of his ancestors had been Japanese, and fighting in Egypt at the time when the war was called to an end. There was only one catch, no way home. Wherever you were was where you were going to live for the rest of your life, and any of your descendants would live there too.

Languages, and cultures were expected to die. In some tribes though, like his, it was encouraged for people to share their languages, cultures, traditions, and ancestral legacies. It was encouraged for people to be diverse, and they lived happier because of it. That was how Yugi had learned six different languages before the age of ten, and could speak them all fluently.

The year was now 6587, and he wondered often what had been the point of WWVI. The answer was never clear in any of the stories. And the question had been asked often over hundreds of generations. The only thing that never changed in the story was that diversity was a problem, and there was too much of it in the world. So some group of people, thinking they were geniuses, tried to destroy it. They never got close.

There was far too much interracial breeding to even begin to decide what the perfect race should be. The quarrel had started with them, and ended with the rest of the world. Now everyone lived together, but apart at the same time. Just as they had before the war, but in a more obvious way.

Yugi stood above the man with a scar dragging over his right eye, as he pulled the small blade out of his shin. Yugi's katana was at his throat, making a small cut on his white skin. Someone was clapping behind him, but he didn't turn. He had a feeling he already knew who this was. The alleged Pharaoh.

"Well done, Yugi. Am I saying that right? Yugi?"

Yugi took out his other katana, and twirled the leather cuff on his finger above his head a couple of times. Almost instantly, there were sounds of struggles around him. He heard what sounded like panicked movements behind him.

"Tell this one to put his back against the house."

"Timeaus, go."

The man scrambled to his feet, and moved out of sight. Yugi picked up his blade and stuck it into his boot. He spun around, sheathing his katanas. For the first time he saw the man they called Pharaoh. Yugi frowned, no…not the first time. He saw this man a lot. He was always in town under some sort of raggedy disguise. Pretending to be one of them when clearly he was not.

"Ah, I see now," Yugi said making steps towards the caravan.

"You see now?" the Pharaoh said back. "And what is it that you see?"

"How you knew that I said you didn't exist. You can't hide under that guise anymore though. I've seen you many times in town, watched you grow up, actually. To think they'd be so careless as to let their only King out of their sights so often."

"That may be, but I still have all the power."

"Yes, and it goes to waste on a daily basis under your hand."

"I meant in this situation here. You may have my guards, but I have the knowledge of who you are. Who you _really_ are."

"Are you saying my husband was talking about me?" Yugi asked in a conversational tone as he pulled out a katana again.

"Indeed he was."

"So who am I? Really, who am I?"

"We both know the answer to that."

"I want to hear you say it," Yugi said looking him dead in the eye. Yugi could see condensation on his brow, and his tan skin pale ever so slightly. He was lying. Ryou had talked, but never about that.

"So, fine, he didn't tell me your real identity, but he hinted that you were using a false one."

"Hinted? Is that right? No, I know my husband well, and he's only brave when he needs to be. Giving me away though, he'd rather tie the noose around his own neck than do that. And in all honesty I'd do the same for him."

"Your marriage must be in the really early stages then."

"What makes you so certain?"

"Hey, Yugi?" Heba interrupted. "Before this goes any further, are we even sure that the Knight is here?"

"That is an excellent point."

"Knight?" Pharaoh asked in confusion.

"Did he sing for you?"

"Sing for me? No, not for me, but he did for his sister and her friends."

"He has a beautiful voice doesn't he?"

"Even the birds fell silent to listen."

"They always do. But that's nothing, you should listen to my beautiful notes. I can hit the highest of the high ones."

"No, Yugi, no, no one wants to listen to that. Me least of all," Ryou said from somewhere behind him in the caravan.

"The Pharaoh told you to be quiet you piece of scum!" a gruffer voice said too, before a loud smacking noise was heard.

Yugi didn't even stop to think about the consequences, he sliced open the caravan with his blade, making his own door. He grabbed the heavy set man by the back of his tunic and pulled him outside. He sliced his head off in one quick motion before looking inside to see his precious Koibito. Ryou sat squashed between two people, one who already had a blade at his throat. Both stared at Yugi, fear evident in their eyes.

"It seems we're at a stalemate," Yugi sighed turning back to the Pharaoh.

"Are we?"

"Yes, you have something I want, and I have something you want. You want an answer to your question, and I want my husband back. So, fight me. The first man to lose his weapon wins. I'll even play fair and only use one katana instead of two."

"You don't think I can use two blades to parry with?"

"Can you?"

"Yes, I can. I demand two blades and a clear battle area."

"My King, we must protest," one of the men being held back by Odion said.

"If you must, then go ahead and protest. That doesn't mean I'll listen."

"Perhaps that's the problem?" Yugi surmised taking his other katana out of its sheath.

"What is?"

"You not listening."

"Well, if you can beat your King, I'll try to listen better."

"So, you get an answer to your question, and something else now too if I lose. I'm a fair gamer I'll play two for two."

"You'll answer two questions."

"Small favors from such a grand King."

"Small in your eyes, but not in mine."

"So, shall we start?" Yugi asked taking a stance.

"Yes, let's begin," Pharaoh replied taking his own.

The Pharaoh took the first move, and they started to dance. They were both very experienced, that much was obvious to the onlookers. Yugi's family dropped their holds on the guards as they watched the blade fight. The guards didn't seem that concerned that they were free, too engrossed in the battle before them. It finally ended when two blades went flying in opposite directions to land at the feet of two onlookers. One tip down, the other rolled onto its side. They were of the same make and model.

"So, when does this listening phase start?" Yugi asked.

Pharaoh was pressed against a thick metal pole, one katana pressed to his neck, the other playing with the bottom of his tunic. He swore, that the one who had him in this position had either been holding back or playing with him in most of their fight. Only boredom on his end had ended the battle. Which was why he'd been unable to counter that last move as it was quickly and perfectly executed.

"Release the hostage," Pharaoh ordered, and Yugi backed away from him. Sheathing his weapons.

"Out of curiosity, what was your second question?"

"How are you so happy when you live way out of here?"

"Oh, well, I can answer that. It's because I have Ryou, my Ryou, at my side. Without him I'd be just as miserable as the next person in this city."

"I don't suppose I can get you to answer the other one too?"

"No. You can't."

Pharaoh shrugged before moving around to collect his blades and hand them back to the two guards who gave them to him. Both were looking at anything but him as they sheathed them.

"Beaten by a peasant," Akeifa muttered as he stepped up to his side.

"I'm not so sure about that. I've never seen a peasant move the way he does. As fluid as the Great River, deadly like the golden cobra, as agile as one of our dancers, and calculates every move a second before they're executed just like a general. I may not know who he is, but it's most certainly not a peasant."

"Ryou!" Yugi cried out rushing forwards to hug his husband only to stop short just in front of him. Ryou's body language said it all: he was in trouble.

His head was tilted slightly upwards and away from him, his eyes were closed, had a frown on his face, his arms were crossed against his chest, and his body was rigged.

"W-what did I do?"

"You embarrassed the Pharaoh. Apologize to him."

"B-but I did it to save you, Koibito."

"Did I look like I needed saving?"

"Um, yes?"

Ryou opened his eyes to look at him from the corner of them.

"I take that back. You did not need saving. Nope not at all."

"Apologize to him."

"Why should I? If anything he should be apologizing to us! He kidnapped you, Ryou!"

"Apologize or you're going to be on the floor until you do."

There was noises that sounded like the starts of laughter around the area. Pharaoh flicked his eyes over to the ones who had made the noise. They were the same ones to hold his guards back. Now though, they were looking highly amused by the situation. Almost like this was…normal.

"Oh come on, you don't mean that. It was just one little fight. I didn't even cut him. I only disarmed him. And I even answered one of his questions for him."

"Make a choice, Yugi. Your pride and the floor, or submission and our bed."

Yugi heaved a sigh, sparing a glance towards the Pharaoh. He looked very confused, but Yugi knew where Ryou was coming from with this. Yugi's Mother had demanded a similar tribute of his Father. The man hadn't refused per say, but he hadn't let the matter go either. The only reason Ryou was doing this to him was to prove that he could the 'better man' so to speak. Yugi sighed again, before turning, taking a step forward, and bowing to one knee his arm resting against the bent one, his eyes staring at the ground.

Pharaoh stared, stunned, at the man before him. His eyes flicked up to the white haired youth who was looking with pride at his husband's form. Pharaoh's eyes went back down to Yugi as he started to speak.

"Your Majesty, I am deeply sorry for embarrassing you in front of all your people. I simply ask that you spare the people of this village as well as my family for my own insolence. If you need to take revenge I ask that it only be placed upon me. Spare the rest."

"You've got it," Timeaus said walking towards them.

No one saw when it happened, only the aftermath of what it was. One minute Yugi was kneeling, the next he was standing, Ryou swept behind him. His katana was held at an odd angle in front of him as he stared at his quarry who stumbled back slightly in shock. A large slash mark was seeping blood down into Timeaus's clothes, as the gash ran from his shoulder to his hip. The man fell to his knees before falling to the ground on his side, dead and unmoving.

"My words were for the Pharaoh," Yugi said coldly to his lifeless form. Then he raised his voice and spoke to the crowd, "does anyone else wish to challenge me?"

There was a giant movement backwards, away from them. Yugi nodded, and after giving his blade a quick flick, sheathed it once more. He then grabbed Ryou's hand and dragged him into their home.

Ryou stumbled slightly at the force Yugi used to toss him inside before shutting the door behind him. Yugi brought down the wooden board that he stored above it and latched it into place over the door barring all from entering. Then striding past Ryou he heard Yugi doing the same to their back door as well as checking their secret hatch. Yugi came back, and leaned against the doorway staring at Ryou. Ryou rubbed one of his arms looking away from him.

Ryou knew that Yugi was dangerous, had known this when he married him. But he also knew that Yugi would never hurt him. He would ignore him sometimes when he was angry or disappointed in him, but he never ever laid a hand on him.

"So, do you want to help me clean up around here?" Ryou asked trying to ease the tension in the room, even just a little bit.

Yugi didn't answer, just walked up to him, and gathered him into his arms. Then Yugi's whole body started to shake with loud heavy sobbing. Ryou let out a relieved sigh as he clung to him. Yugi wasn't upset with him, not with him, just upset that he had lost him. Or rather had almost lost him. Or maybe that he hadn't been here to protect him after swearing an oath to do so with his life on their wedding day.

"It's okay, Yugi. I'm here. I'm fine. Oh, and look at this!"

Yugi pulled away to let Ryou dig around under his cloak, producing a small jar of preserves. Yugi's eyes widened, those were the same preserves that they'd given the Pharaoh. How had Ryou come to have them in his possession again?

"He gave them back. Said he couldn't accept our winter food. The harvest had been so bad we needed all of our winter stores."

Yugi rubbed at his eyes, "What? Are you insinuating that the Pharaoh is kind?"

"It's far worse than that, Yugi. He's a child. He's younger than us but only looks older. He's 17."

"And you know this how?"

"He told me."

"No wonder he's such a bad listener."

"Yugi!" Ryou scolded smacking his arm playfully.

"What? It's the truth and you know it."

"So, do you want to help me pick up this place?" Ryou asked looking around at the disarray of furniture that his struggle had caused. It looked like they were going to have to replace a few pieces even.

"Anything you want," Yugi murmured before dropping low and scooping Ryou up and over his shoulder.

"Wait, no Yugi, the mess is that way!" Ryou protested as Yugi carried him back towards their room. "That way! Yugi!"

Yugi ignored his protests as he laid him gently upon their straw and wool stuffed bed. The straw formed a firm base that hardly moved when more exerting activities were performed on the bed, and the wool a nice cushion from the straw sticking up and out of the cloth that contained it. Cloth was expensive and made only in the upper city, but some of the makers were fair traders. And Yugi did make the best barley flour bread, and when he put seeds and nuts into the bread, well, who could possibly say no to a trade as rare as that? They'd even had some extra to spare, which had become their blanket.

Climbing in next to him, Yugi pulled him close and kissed the back of his neck. Ryou sighed, and turned his neck slightly to give him more access, but nothing followed but soft wafts of air on the nape of his neck. This could only mean one thing.

Ryou maneuvered around in his husband's arms and found him to be indeed asleep. Only Yugi needed a human-sized teddy bear so he could sleep. Not many people would think that Yugi was the cuddle bug, not him.

No doubt Yugi's cousins had been with their wives, especially Heba with Rebekah being as pregnant as she was. Any day now they would find out if she was with a son or daughter. Ryou secretly hoped it was a daughter, because of Rebekah's intense fear of men. Who knew if she would even be able to touch her own child if it was a boy? He knew that the heirs of the main branch tribe were hoping for a boy so as to keep the line going, but could Rebekah bear it? He supposed only time would tell.

"Did you see that?" Mahad asked as the crowd outside the home dispersed around them. All but the soldiers of the King that was.

"See what?" Marik asked.

"The way he just flicked the blood of Timeaus off his sword. It landed with perfect precision on the ground and he sheathed a perfectly clean blade."

"Um, okay, and that has some special meaning?"

"I'm not sure. I think I've read about a weapon that can do something like that before, but I can't remember all the details about it."

"Then figure those out first before you go shooting your mouth off."

"King Atem, what should we do with this?" Akeifa asked tapping Timeaus's corpse with his foot.

"To make a cut so quickly, perhaps he _was_ playing with me in our small spar earlier," Atem answered ignoring the question.

"He had no intentions of killing you if that's what you're asking. His sole goal was his husband, and I have a feeling that you were supposed to be merely a diversion."

"Hm, and the way they interacted intrigues me still. It was almost like Ryou didn't want saving, and found it offensive that Yugi felt the need to."

"No," Mahad chuckled, "that wasn't it. Ryou was upset because he thought Yugi had offended you. It seems he made a wise choice in his husband, as Yugi proved he could be a better man than what we deserved to face you and ask for your forgiveness."

"I never did get a chance to tell him that he was though," Atem murmured in return as he walked over to Timeaus and kicked him onto his back. The cut on him was as clean as the cut of an apple that was halved. And yet it didn't go any further than a few inches below the skin's surface. It was clear on Timeaus's face that the shock that he was a dead man hit him just before he actually succumbed to his death.

"One of our top men, and most arrogant captains, taken out with one swing of that sword," Akeifa stated.

"Did anyone see which way he cut?" Marik asked.

"I think the better question is if anyone saw him make the cut?" Atem asked shaking his head.

"Hip to shoulder," Akeifa answered lazily. "Don't get me wrong I never saw the actual cut myself either, but the hilt was facing up to the sky. If it had been facing the ground the logical direction of the cut would've been in the opposite way"

"I knew there was a reason why I wanted you to be the general of my future armies."

Akeifa snorted, and rolled his eyes, "perhaps we should load these men up, and stop loitering in front of his house. We make these people uneasy, and they have good reason to be."

Atem nodded and started to make his way back to his caravan that now had a rather nice airy breeze added to it. Sighing, he entered through the new doorway and noticed with a slight curiosity that the cut here had been as clean as the one on Timeaus. He couldn't find one jagged edge when he ran his fingers over the entire surface that had been cut into his caravan. It was smooth like it had been made with a cookie-cutter. How interesting.

"As soon as you're seated your Majesty, we will be headed back to the Palace," a random soldier told him.

Atem nodded and made to sit down when a ruckus of noise caught his attention from inside the house.

"Wait, no Yugi, the mess is that way!" Ryou shouted from inside the home, but one could hear the obvious mirth in his voice. "That way! Yugi!"

"You made a mess?" Atem asked sharply of the three men.

"I was not there that day. I was on another task," Akeifa said stepping back.

"Seth made it," Mahad and Marik said together.

"You can blame him because he's not here."

"Two against one always wins," Marik said as casually as possible.

"I expect all three of you to report back here at four am to clean up the mess you made."

"What?!" they shouted.

"Not you Akeifa, Seth."

"Oh, okay. Guess I get to guard you alone again huh?"

"No, you and I will be touring this part of my city tomorrow. After all, I did promise that man that I would start listening to my people. And what better way to get to know them than to interact with them?"

"Uh, I can see two flaws with that plan already. One: no one is going to talk to you, and two: if you follow these people around they might just divert from their normal day to day routines."

"Oh no, not all, just one," Atem replied with a small smirk before sitting down and knocking on the wall of the caravan. With a small lurch, it started to move.

"This poor couple, their life is about to be turned upside down," Mahad sighed looking back at the small home before they all started to trudge after the caravan.

* * *

**Well, this one only has one more pre-written chapter and than that's it, I'll be out of them for this story. I need to take a trip out to my solitary place, and just sit there for a day to get things done. Soon though, soon I won't have any roommates to interrupt me midchapter and I won't need my solitary place anymore. My whole Apt. will be my solitary place. Anyway, enough of my longing babble, thank you to everyone who has/is favorited/following this story. Also thanks to all of you who reviewed, User and Guest alike. Please review! Midnight ;p**


	5. Express Mail

**Just something to keep you occupied during these tough times with COVID-19. I was supposed to be vacationing with family this week, but it was canceled due to the whole "Safer at Home" order. In the meantime, I guess I'm just going to have to write up a few more chapters for ya'll to read. if anything, my vacation being canceled was more of a blessing than a horrible thing, because I've also used this time to install my internet. Hence a new chapter. I do not own, Yugioh. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Yugi rose from their bed earlier than usual to make double the amount of loaves of bread that he usually did. He'd been gone from the city for five days, so all of them were bound to be out of bread, or on their last piece of it should they have rationed it properly. He was halfway through the work when a knock at his door at about four am caught his attention. Odd, he and his cousin had agreed to meet later that night to re-hide the weapons, so who was this at his door?

Taking a small dagger out from a drawer Yugi cautiously approached the door. He carefully removed the plank in front of it, momentarily placing the hilt of the weapon in his mouth, and then grasped it again before opening the door with slow precision. What was on the other side wasn't exactly what he was expecting.

"What do you want?" he asked not the least bit concerned that his tone was rude.

"We've come to clean up our mess," the one in the middle said.

Yugi glanced at the mess behind him, "there's no need. We can take care of it. Go home." He shut the door sharply and turned to walk away when they knocked again. Yugi opened the door again.

"Oh no, we must insist," the one who was at Penny's door said with great disdain.

"Look, I appreciate your sick form of twisted help but that is Ryou's job. That was an agreement that we had. He gets to design the house however he sees fit, and not even I have a say in it. Now, I have chores to do, and you have a Palace to return to. Goodbye."

"We can't go home until we take a before and after picture of your main living space."

"Says who?!" Yugi yelled yanking the door back open.

"The great and mighty oh so intelligent bastard of a Pharaoh," the one who had questioned him about his remark of the Pharaoh being funny said with a forced smile.

Yugi just laughed at the response. They didn't want to be here anymore than he wanted them here.

"Yugi, what're you doing up so early?" Ryou asked with a yawn coming out of the bedroom.

"Go back to bed, Ryou," Yugi replied calmly.

"Who's at the door?" Ryou asked peeking his head around the frame. "What do you guys want now?"

"They've apparently come to clean up the mess they made six days ago."

"They're not touching a damn thing!" Ryou shouted yanking the door from Yugi's hand as he slammed it shut. Yugi cooed slightly at Ryou's anger, he always found it so adorable when he got upset.

"My oh my, Ryou, such naughty language from you whatever shall we do about it?" Yugi teased snatching his husband around the waist.

"Shut up. You've used worse."

Yugi just laughed into his shoulder. Not even he could deny that, and not sound like he was straight-up lying. He kissed the juncture of his neck and shoulder before pulling away and walking back to the kitchen.

"You know, for someone who's been without me for six days, I expected you to be far more touchy and loving than what you are."

"Oh? You mean I can't be upset with you too, huh?"

"What did I do?" Ryou asked confused.

"Why not that night or a day? Why five, Ryou, why five?"

"I was panicked. I said the first number that came to my head. They said they were after you. I freaked out."

Yugi put the loaves of bread on the table to cool and put the next batch in. Then he started to make the new loaves. Never bothering to respond to Ryou's excuses.

Ryou sighed, walking up to his husband and wrapping his arms around him, placing his head against his back. He should've known he was forgiven too easily yesterday. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Come with me on my bread run today."

"But that's so much walking!"

"Ryou," Yugi said calmly looking at him over his shoulder.

"Fine," Ryou grumbled not in the least bit happy with the idea.

"The bread sitting over there by the honey, that's for us."

"A little early for breakfast isn't it?"

"Just make me something, I'm starving."

"Hmph, make it yourself," Ryou pouted as he pulled away and started to head back to the bedroom.

Yugi sighed, only his husband had a temper that could rival his own.

"Yugi," Ryou said in a soft whisper.

Yugi turned to him, only to freeze, the three guards from before were in his house and trying to quietly clean up without being noticed. Yugi took three strides forwards and swept Ryou behind him. He picked up a katana from where he'd put it almost immediately after coming into the house. A secret niche that you would never know was there if you weren't shown it. It just looked like a shadow in the doorway, no matter the time of day.

"Get out." Yugi's voice was quiet, but it sliced like a knife straight through all of the guard's eardrums. They dropped what they were doing, one slowly putting a picture frame down, to look over at him.

"We have orders," one said as calmly as they could.

"I don't care about your orders. I want you out of my home, and if you don't leave willingly I will cut you up into pieces and send you back to the Pharaoh via express mail."

"What's express mail?"

Yugi took two steps forwards, and make a quick jab motion with his sword towards his head. The guard didn't even have time to duck. He just felt a sharp pain on his cheek and liquid flow down it. It was a warning, and all the guards took it at face value.

"We're going," another said grabbing the other two, and backing out of the door they came through. As soon as it shut, Yugi screamed and kicked the table making it fall on its back. He made to do more damage to it, but small hands came up around his torso and arms, locking them in place.

"Calm down. Calm down. It's okay. It's all going to be okay."

"No, it's not. They keep invading our sanctuary. They could take you from me again. You're the only good I have left in this world. If you were gone, what would I do?"

"Yugi, look at me," Ryou demanded. When at first Yugi seemed to refuse Ryou said it again with more force. "Look at me." Yugi turned to look at him. "There is nowhere I can go that I know you won't find me."

Yugi slammed their lips together, freeing one arm so as to cup the back of Ryou's neck. The kiss wasn't violent or forceful but filled with a passionate love that both needed after the ordeal they'd gone through in the past week. After some time, they had to pull away to breathe, and even then they didn't break contact. Simply rested their foreheads together as they seemed to just bask in one another's presence. It was only when the first light of the day started to show through the open window did they start to pull away. They both had things they needed to do, and neither could get them done sitting on the floor of their trashed open front room.

Ryou helped Yugi take the loaves out of the oven, they were a little browner than normal but were relatively unharmed. Then Yugi turned back to his abandoned task of making the bread. Ryou got started on the breakfast, cutting open the bread that Yugi had pointed out earlier. He gasped, making Yugi smile.

"Yugi! This is first harvest bread! You only make two loaves of this once a year! That was the deal! What is wrong with you?!"

"Forgive me for wanting to spoil you."

"You broke your own rules."

"I know," Yugi said, looking over his shoulder at him, "but you're worth it."

Ryou suppressed a smile as he went back to the task of making breakfast. Stupid Yugi, going all mush on him. But he also knew that he was the only one who could draw that out of him.

After Yugi put the final loaves into the oven and cleaned off the table, Ryou placed their breakfast on it. Yugi's jaw dropped at the array. It was a feast. And Ryou had said he was bad. There was the bread he had made stuffed full of berries and nuts, but dried figs, honeycomb, fresh lemonade, and a hot mash too.

"Ryou," Yugi just breathed out his name.

Ryou laughed and motioned for him to sit down. They ate everything on the table, Yugi marveling at his husband's cooking skills. Kami, he'd missed them. Once the meal was done, Ryou cleaned up, and Yugi took the loaves out of the oven.

Putting the entire lot in his metal basket, Yugi waited by the door for Ryou to get his cloak on before they exited their home. Just outside of the doorway the guards were sitting on the ground drawing shapes in the hard-packed ground with a stick. Rolling his eyes, Yugi draped his arm around Ryou's shoulder and the two walked off.

Penny's house was first. She looked extremely grateful when she saw Yugi, and took the bread without question, handing him a stock of flour. Ryou took something off his wrist and handed it to her too.

"Ryou, why do you still have this?" Penny asked in a hushed tone.

"She refused it. Said it was yours, and if she ever saw it again, she would have the wrist it was attached to severed from the body."

Yugi clutched Ryou closer to him as Penny shook her head. She tied it back around her wrist, and let the matter drop. Then she bid them both goodbye and quickly shut the door. It was odd behavior, even for her. It caused Yugi to look around but didn't see those three guards anywhere. He sure hoped they weren't in his house again. So why was Penny acting in such an odd manner?

It wasn't until two homes later, when he was knocking on Muhtaram's door that he had his answer. Muhtaram had just opened the door, and Yugi was taking the loaves of bread out when he heard his name shouted across the courtyard. Yugi dropped the bread in shock and horror. This could _not_ be happening. Why him? What had he ever done wrong in life?

"Yugi! I found you!" the Pharaoh came running up to him. "What're you doing? Can I help? Where did you find a utility cart? And it's in such good condition too! I thought they stopped making these years ago! Oh, bread! They told me you liked to deliver the bread personally, I just never believed them. It's such an odd task, and you won't catch any of the Upper City bread makers doing it. So why do you do it? I was going to introduce you to my M-mmph!"

The Pharaoh was talking so fast and so loud the entire street had stopped moving to take in the odd display. A sight no one saw, especially not down here. The crowd drawing together was so large as Yugi, Ryou, and Muhtaram just stared at the Pharaoh in aghast horror, all wondering the same thing. Why was he suddenly so fascinated with the Chief?

Yugi quickly clapped a hand over his mouth in desperation just to shut him up. He kind of felt bad for the Palace staff. Were they too bombarded with talk like this all the time? He guessed he never thought that the Pharaoh could be the talkative type.

"Okay, yes, I am doing my daily bread runs," Yugi started answering his questions as well as giving explanations. "The Upper City is filled with snooty rich people so yes, they don't usually believe in helping others in their city. Or even us for that manner. No, you cannot help. Everyone around here has their own tasks to do so it's easier if I come to them. And last, what the heck is a utility cart?"

Pharaoh pointed down at his metal basket.

"Get your hands off the Pharaoh, peasant scum," a gruff voice said, as a cold metal object was placed at his neck.

Yugi removed his hands as he leaned away from the object at his neck to examine his utility cart. The Pharaoh was right, it was in good condition. But it had been that way since he'd bought it.

"Shall I whip this one?"

"Oh no, not necessary Jono, I have it all under control," Pharaoh replied nervously.

Yugi whipped around to glare at the guard that he'd become overly familiar with over the past six years. What he wouldn't give to sock the man in his face until he was unrecognizable even to those who knew him well. Jono glared right back as he gripped his whip so hard it turned his knuckles white. No, there was no love lost here.

"You," Muhtaram growled, "get off-"

Yugi threw his arm out at Muhtaram, and the man silenced himself. Choosing instead to take his loaves of bread out of Yugi's utility cart, and slamming his door shut.

"Uh, do you know each other?" Pharaoh asked in a confused voice.

"Only a little," Yugi ground out. "Come Ryou, we go to Mai's."

"Oh, I'll join you," Jono said in a haughty voice.

Yugi grabbed Jono's sword off his belt as he passed and pointed the tip at Jono's jugular. "You won't," he hissed.

"But it's been a while since I paid that sweet beauty a visit," Jono leered at him.

Yugi ground his teeth together as he willed himself not to push the sword deeper into Jono's jugular. But what he wouldn't give to be able to. Before another word could be said a new one sliced through the air.

"Do you not think you've already done enough damage to that woman, Jono?"

"Mom!" Pharaoh exclaimed.

"Lower the weapon peasant, this guard is under my protection as I'm sure you well know."

Yugi dropped the sword and turned to face the Queen of Pharaohs. It was the title given to the Mother of the Pharaoh. He was sure it had some more eloquent title back in the day, but this was what she was called now. Yugi recognized her on sight, but neither he nor Ryou showed it. To do so would put both of them to death.

"You should really keep both of them on a tighter leash don't you think?" Yugi asked referring to the Pharaoh as well as Jono.

"I do not control my son, and he was determined that we meet. Or have you not learned yet that the Pharaoh wants for nothing?"

"And he does want a lot, doesn't he?"

"Careful that tongue will get you into trouble."

"I think it already has."

"Oh?"

"Your child has become uniquely interested in me."

"An unusual attachment, even I'll agree, but he's certain he can learn from you."

"Does he not have tutors for that?"

"One can learn more from the streets of their country then they can staring at it from an open window."

"Huh?"

"Your husband's words, peasant."

"His name is Yugi, Mom," Pharaoh butted in.

"I'm well aware of his name, my son, as Jono often complains about him. But to call him by name would be to say that he has a title in this world. I will do no such thing."

Yugi looked at Ryou and acted like he was fixing his hood, but he was really hiding his smile. Geez, this woman hadn't changed a single bit since the last time he'd seen her. Mira, Penny's sister, and apparently the Queen of Pharaohs.

"Uh, it does? And why does Jono complain about him?"

"Because this peasant likes to cause trouble."

"No more than Jono likes to," Yugi replied looking at the pair from the corner of his eye.

"What do you mean? Jono's job is to keep peace in the Upper City, and guard Mom when she exits the Palace."

"Been to the Nile recently, Pharaoh?" Yugi asked before grabbing his utility cart, Ryou's hand and walking off. But in the brief moment that he had been looking at their faces, he saw horrification on Jono's, confusion on Pharaoh's, and anger on Mira's. And he wondered if she knew.

"You know, Pharaoh's right, this is in good condition," Ryou commented as they walked away motioning at the utility cart. "Do you think that maybe…," Ryou trailed off.

"Well, it is metal, and though it wasn't designed for that it certainly is possible," Yugi chuckled.

"What's wrong with the Nile?" Pharaoh asked sharply behind them.

"Go and see," Yugi responded.

"The Nile is the reason for any of us even being here. There can't possibly be anything wrong with it."

"Pharaoh, there is a certain point at the Nile that we peasants of the Lower City cannot venture past. But it's only been in the past three years that this new law has been put into effect. Go and see why then come back with your explanation."

"My explanation?!" Pharaoh asked offended immediately by the implication.

"Yes, yours."

"I know not what you're talking about, so how can I possibly have an explanation for it?"

Yugi spun to face him, "Are we not your people? Do we not all deserve the same rights? Or are the people in the Upper City more worthy of your favor than we?"

Mira walked up then, dragging Jono by his blonde locks. The man had tears pouring out of his eyes, and a heavily swollen cheek. She looked even more furious than she had before. It was clear to Yugi now though, that it was not with him. She had not known, but she did now.

"Tell your Pharaoh of your theft, but death shall still be your hand for such a crime."

"Seems harsh doesn't it?" Ryou asked. "I'd rather see him cast out into the desert, to attempt a survival on his own good nature."

"I shall take that into consideration," Mira stated nodding at him, "since your sibling is my future daughter-in-law."

"Really? Poor thing," Yugi and Ryou said at the same time. Mira's lips twitched, but you could tell she dare not smile.

"Tell the Pharaoh what you've done to the Lower City, Jono!" Mira demanded, kicking Jono.

"I had a dam put up on the Nile so the Lower City would see less and less water until their banks had all dried up forcing them to buy from the Upper City. I'm not sure what good it will do telling Pharaoh though. He has no power in the Cities until he's 18, and that's not for another five months."

Yugi stared at the Pharaoh, Ryou equally as shocked as he was. They were not his playthings? Then who did? Who ran the cities until the Pharaoh was of age?

"Come this next rise there will be no overflow to the Lower City at all!" Jono cackled.

The Pharaoh yelled in aggravation, kicking the dirt up into a small dust cloud, and pulling at his hair. Yugi didn't even think about it. He rushed forwards before he could stop himself pulling the Pharaoh's hands away and holding them at his sides. Like he'd done for his Father so many times during those last few weeks. As soon as he realized this though he let the Pharaoh go and took a few steps back.

"You shouldn't show such weakness as a simple frustration in front of your people Pharaoh. We might try to use it against you," Yugi said in a slightly teasing tone.

"You will do no such thing you swine!" Jono snarled making to get up from the ground.

"Silence!" A new voice commanded, that was followed by the crack of a whip. "You called for me Queen of Pharaohs?"

"Yes," Mira said softly, "it seems this guard who I protected all these years has betrayed my trust, and has helped in defiling the great Pharaoh's name."

Yugi and Ryou had turned to the newcomer, but Yugi recognized him instantly as one of the guards from yesterday. The one who had handed the Pharaoh the two swords with reluctance.

"He's been trying to claim taxes from that tribe outside our lands again hasn't he?"

Yugi's face transformed into one of cool calculation. This information could very well help his people. He did so hope that they wouldn't stop talking so openly anytime soon.

"No. Instead he helped to build a dam for the Upper City which has been draining the Lower of water for the past three years."

The guard dropped to his knees and slammed his fist onto the ground only to howl in pain a moment later. He'd just bashed it on a rock. Ryou gasped and took a step forwards, only to have Yugi grab his arm in a vice. He took the same step back and leaned into Yugi's side, and Yugi let go.

"Seeing as the Lower City is your jurisdiction to look after, Akeifa, what do you suggest we do about it?"

The guard on the ground looked up at Mira with a look that probably would've sent her to an early grave could looks actually kill. As it was though, he slowly stood up, brushing the dust from his clothes. To Yugi's surprise though, he turned to him.

"Ask him. I've watched him long enough to know that he not only has a solution to everything but knows everything there is to know about the Lower City."

Yugi licked his bottom lip before looking away. Oh dear, what an awkward situation. The question was though, just how carefully had this guard been watching him over the years?

"Well?" Akeifa prompted.

"Are you suggesting that I've been spying on the Upper City. Now, you and I both know that that is forbidden."

"Hmph, I do," Akeifa responded with a slight chuckle. "However, there is more than one vantage point in the Lower City to see the Upper City without stepping foot on its grounds. That law only puts you at risk if you're actually spying from within the grounds of the Upper City itself."

"You know of them, and yet you're claiming to have never used one yourself to see the damage they've been doing to the Nile all this time?"

"Now, why should I soil my hands when I can have you peasants do it for me?"

Yugi looked back at him from the corner of his eye. He heard the challenge in his voice. The call to admit that he may be more than what he said he was. Really though, who was he to rise to such a childish challenge? He looked back straight ahead.

"Very well, here's what you should do. Remove the top three boards but leave the bottom two so the water flowing down is not dirtied by unnecessary sediment. However, remove them one at a time so as not to flood the Lower City. Once the water falls in a pretty waterfall of smooth water remove the one underneath it. This will restore the Nile gradually, and leave us with our freshwater supply."

"How long have you been calculating this?"

"It's under constant watch," Ryou offered up, "none of us here can get close."

"You tried to do something about it already?" Pharaoh asked in a shocked tone.

"Our harvests were failing! What did you expect us to do?! Sit by and watch everyone starve?!" Yugi howled at him.

"Yugi," Ryou said calmly tugging on his cloak slightly.

"Come Ryou, we're late and they have their answer," with a small swish off his cloak, the two turned to leave.

"Oh, wait! About the guards, I sent by this morning, did they do the task I assigned them?"

Yugi paused, oh it was far too precious to pass up, "No. But not to worry I'm sending them back to you via express mail. You'll have them within a couple of days."

"What's express mail?" Pharaoh asked.

"Oh crap," Akeifa moaned before he bolted towards Yugi's and Ryou's home. Funny, Yugi would've thought that the Nile would've been a more pressing issue. But it seemed that this man knew what express mail was. Perhaps he should educate the others on it.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Ryou whined as the two walked off.

"No, just having a little fun."

"Can't you find other ways to have fun?"

"Not in the public eye I can't."

Ryou smacked him, "you're horrible."

"You love me," Yugi said pulling him into a kiss.

When they pulled away, Ryou whispered, "Only Kami knows why."

"Come on, Mai's probably worried sick."

When they arrived at Mai's though, she didn't look worried just annoyed. When questioned on it though she just said something about a Hefta, and how she already sent it on its way to his place.

"On the bright note though, your blanket is done. We need a new bargain."

Ryou took the thick and heavy blanket from her, marveling over its fine quality as Yugi handed her the loaves of bread she was due. A flash of blue on the underside of the fine white wool on the top caught his eye. Yugi turned a corner of the blanket over to reveal a bright blue cloth underside.

"This wasn't part of our bargain!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Thank you, Mai," Yugi said grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it.

"I'm still going to need bread for the winter," she said swiftly pulling the hand away.

"We need a new table cloth."

"That's not a challenge!"

"How about curtains?" Ryou suggested.

"Done!"

"I would like a rich burgundy color."

"Easy."

"Thank you."

"Come on Ryou, there are some more stops to make before we head home."

"Yeah, I know," he sighed bundling the blanket up under his cloak and the two walked off.

[Akeifa]

"What is wrong with you Akeifa?!" Mahad demanded as he batted the man away again.

"Express mail, he said express mail! And yet here you all are, fine and healthy, and alive!"

"What _is_ express mail?" Seth asked.

"A package which is sent quickly from one person to another."

"Ooooh," all three said.

"How soon would we have been arriving at the Palace?" Marik asked in curiosity.

"If sent by express, two to three days. Four at the most."

Akeifa looked over again at the most peculiar thing in the area. A hawk sat on top of the small home they had all stood in front of the day before. It watched them with a steady gaze, and it was slightly unnerving. Akeifa turned to approach it, but Mahad grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Don't! It dropped down about two hours ago, almost as soon as the two occupants disappeared around the bend. It starts screeching like some messed up version of a doorbell every time it's approached."

"But that's a hawk," Akeifa proclaimed just gawking at it.

"Don't be silly, those are mythical creatures," Marik scoffed.

"No, they existed," Mahad rebutted, "I always thought they were extinct though. Died off centuries ago."

"Clearly not," Akeifa said taking a few more steps forwards. It lowered its head to scrutinize the man approaching it before raising its head and letting off a high pitched screech. Its feathers ruffling in a thousand different directions as it batted its wings disturbing the air around it.

Akeifa quickly shuffled a few steps back, and the hawk quieted. Its feathers fell flat and it re-positioned itself comfortably upon the roof of the small home. Its glare towards them didn't lessen one bit though.

They all stayed like that for who knew how long. The guards staring at the hawk, and the hawk glaring back. Then the hawk straightened up, and puffed out its chest. It raised its wings and took off swooping towards them claws outstretched as the guards yelped hitting the dirt ground. The hawk made what almost sounded like a chuckling sound somewhere above them.

"Good girl, Hefta."

The guards slowly rose up and turned to look behind them. Ryou had his arm outstretched with the hawk on it. He wasn't even wearing a leather cuff as they'd heard that they'd worn in the medieval times. Back when people thought bullets and war would solve all their problems.

"Why does she love you again more than she does me?" Yugi asked as he came up behind him.

"Simple, I toss higher than you do."

"Hmph! Well, let's get the poor thing inside. Who knows what kind of harassment she suffered at these bakas hands."

"Bakas?" Mahad questioned, his brows furrowed. His eyes held no confusion though it was more of a concentrated look. "You know Japanese?"

"Um, a little. Just a few words I picked up."

"Hm, I bet you don't even know what the word you just used means."

Yugi walked right up to him, effectively eliminating all personal space. "I called all of you stupid or idiot, got a problem with that?"

Mahad sighed turning his head away in slight frustration. This man was really getting on his nerves. Mahad glanced back at him to see him smirk before nodding at Ryou, and the two entered the house.

Akeifa rushed in after them before the door could completely shut. He wanted to know something, and this man had the answer. It was sitting on his husband's arm.

"Akeifa, get back here!" Mahad shouted after him.

"Get out of my house!" Yugi yelled.

"No, not until you tell me how you tamed that hawk! No, wait, where did you even find one?"

"One, Hefta isn't tame, she's as wild as a wolf is," Ryou contradicted. "Two, she was injured when I found her. I set her wing, and then after some time, let her go. During the time she was unwell, I fed her, named her, and never once did I put her in a cage. If she wanted to leave, she had that freedom through any one of our windows. She didn't though, she waited until I took off the bandages, and walked outside with her. Then she left. She does come back to visit though."

"Though, I suspect that it's only for free food, Ryou."

"Oh shut up, Yugi, she loves me."

"Sure," Yugi replied with a small smile, holding out a desert mouse to the hawk. The hawk quickly hopped from Ryou's arm to Yugi's.

"Hey!"

Yugi just chuckled walking off with her.

"Hefta, you traitor."

"So, now that your husband is gone, will you answer my questions honestly?" Akeifa asked as the three other guards slowly walked into the house. They too were curious about this subject.

Ryou's eyes snapped to his. That wasn't possible, he saw through the story through the lie? No one had ever done that, no one. So how had he? The truth was that Ryou's family had trained animals for years. Wild ones, more specifically. It was a trait unique to his bloodline. Hefta though _was_ trained not tamed. And though he had found her injured he also had to go find her every day as she liked to walk when she couldn't fly. Over time they'd created a bond, and now she carried small notes from the Tribe to the Lower City. Yugi was probably getting it now. A flap of wings behind him had him automatically raising his arm, and Hefta landed on it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ryou said simply.

"Did you raise it? Breed it?"

"I healed _her_, as I just told you."

"I don't believe you," Akeifa said back as he heard one of the others give off a slight choking gasp behind him. He turned in the direction of the sound to see that Yugi was back and had Seth in a headlock looking as if he was going to break Seth's neck.

"It doesn't matter, Akeifa. Get out of my house and take your pack with you," Yugi whispered.

"Okay, just let Seth go first."

"Seth, and the others?"

"Uh, Mahad," Akeifa pointed to the one dressed in a purple garb, "and Marik." Marik was the one with a slightly crazed look in his pale eyes.

"Yugi do as Akeifa says," Ryou demanded. Akeifa saw his eyes flicker over to the white-haired youth, and then he let Seth go.

Akeifa started to usher the others out quickly. He was about to leave himself when Yugi spoke up behind him. "You'll let me know if you need any help with the dam, right?"

"I think we can handle it ourselves," Akeifa sneered before leaving the premises.

"Man why is it always me?" Seth complained. "I mean first, he cuts me this morning, and now he threatens to break my neck?"

"I guess he finds you to be an easy target," Marik teased. "Akeifa what's this about a dam?"

"I'll tell you on the way, come on," Akeifa sighed.

[Yugi]

Yugi watched them go from one of the front windows before turning around and giving out a sharp whistle. Hefta nudged Ryou's head with her own before flying towards the back of the house and out one of the windows.

"So what did it say?" Ryou asked biting his lip nervously.

"Two peas in a pod. Two Ryou, two!"

"Two? Rebekah had two?"

"Yes, a boy and a girl. See, even Kami makes exceptions. Though, I am a little disheartened too. Rebekah immediately asked when I was taking her son to be raised as the next Chief of the Tribe."

"Not until he's at least off the nipple right?"

"Yes, but the way Heba wrote it sounds like she wants us to take the child _now_."

"Is it really all that surprising?"

"Her own son and she doesn't even want to touch him. Doesn't she understand though, a babe isn't that monster? It's as innocent as she."

"Yugi we all knew that the trauma would be a lifelong psychological thing."

"Yeah, I know."

"I still can't believe that she and Heba even had children together. That they could I mean."

"Heba…he's always been patient. And it's not like the woman had a choice in the matter anyway."

"I know, I know, all females of the Tribe must be married by 22 years of age. No exceptions. We should've married females, Yugi. We've helped in suppressing our population count by marrying one another. I mean-"

Yugi looked sharply at his husband before grabbing him and pulling him close, "Shh, shh, it's alright Ryou it's alright. My offer still stands if you want to take it."

"No, I don't. I don't. I want to be with you, just you."

"And I you."

"We should give Heba a response so Hefta can get back to her nesting young."

"Yeah, but you should put it on her. She still doesn't like me for some odd reason."

Ryou pulled away, wiping at some stray tears and shaking his head. "Some odd reason you say. Couldn't be cause you thought she was a chicken and tried to roast her alive huh?"

"What can I say? Birds are birds to me."

"Give," Ryou said, rolling his eyes. Yugi grinned semi sheepishly before putting the letter in his hand. It was all coded Ryou noticed as he looked it over.

_Yugi, we acquired two peas in one pod. One has a cross and the other an arrow. Rebekah is looking to slaughter the lamb for the occasion, do you want some?_

_Heba, maybe later on the lamb. Perhaps let it grow for another year before we slaughter it. Give it a chance to fully mature. _

Anyone intercepting this letter would be beyond confused. Why would you slaughter a lamb for two peas in a pod? It made absolutely no sense at all. Rebekah wasn't going to be happy with this answer, but as part of the Tribe, she had to obey it.

Ryou walked out as Yugi started to put their stuff away. He knew that Yugi would be going out later with Odion to see the new peas, and to put their weapons away. Weapons in the City were forbidden, no matter who you were.

Hefta looked down at him from her perch in one of their fig trees, and that's when Ryou saw it. A new plant. He was going to kill Yugi. He told him no more trees or bushes in the garden, oh that man was in for a lecture alright.

Ryou called Hefta down, quickly attached the note in her small backpack, and sent her on her way. Now, to deal with his unruly husband. He marched back in to see that Odion was already there and the two were talking in hushed tones.

"I honestly don't know," Yugi sighed dragging a hand down his face.

"It will not look good to the Tribe if you're seen conversing with him so often," Odion replied back.

"He surprised me in the center of town!"

"I don't care, and neither will the Tribe. Next time he comes up to you drop him as quickly as possible. Even if you have to get him lost in the depths of our mazes, just lose him."

"Yes, alright, but is that the best thing to do to a child?"

"Pharaoh is a child?"

"17."

"No wonder no one has seen him until now."

"Actually, we watched him grow," Yugi said looking off into the kitchen.

"Huh?"

"He's been around in the Lower City and Upper City for years. Always under some kind of cloaked disguise. I suppose that's why he's not wearing one now."

"Mira went to see her sister Penny."

"Is she trying to get her killed?"

"No. Not even the Pharaoh saw her sneak off. He got distracted by you."

"What of her guard? Jono?"

"He was looking away at something, and when he turned Mira made sure she was gone."

"So no one saw her come or go from Penny's place?"

"No one but I saw her come from Penny's door. I was wondering if Penny could feed the other pod of Rebekah's labors. As she just lost one herself."

"No, Odion," Yugi responded closing his eyes. "The lamb shall be raised at the breast of his Mother. Just as the hummingbird is. She will only have to put up with it for a year and then I shall take the lamb to slaughter, personally."

"A whole year?"

"That is my order, understood?"

"Yes, it is understood."

"Good, see to it that it isn't forgotten or disobeyed. Heba will be receiving the same orders just as soon as we get over there. Come, we're already late for our departure. I want to be back before dark."

"Heba might not like it. You know he's dedicated himself to making her happy."

"Haven't we all?"

Odion simply nodded looking away as tears started to form in his eyes. Yugi sighed, he shouldn't have said that he clapped a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Ryou there. He held out his hand to his husband, and Ryou walked up to him giving him a hug.

"You and I need to talk about the garden when you get back," Ryou said in a super sweet voice. With his cheek pressed against the side of his neck, Ryou could feel immediate condensation there. Somebody knew they were in trouble. Good.

"Just stay safe, okay? Are you sure you don't want to come with?"

"Have you seen our home?"

"Fair enough. I'll be back soon, promise." Yugi kissed his husband's forehead. Then he walked into the kitchen grabbed the katanas and left with Odion out the back door.

* * *

**Now that we've reached the bottom, it's time to work on some older stuff. Please review, I consider that stuff to be a natural sustenance of life. Thanks to everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. And everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Midnight ;p**


End file.
